Secret Santa Surprise
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: It's the marauder's last Secret Santa at Hogwarts and they'll never forget it! one shot


A/N: okay this is a really horrible story but I want 2 submit it in this contest im having with my friends and I trust all of u guys 2 give me helpful comments… Enjoy!

_You can't wrap the best gifts and they don't come in boxes, with ribbons and bows. _ Lily's mom always told her this, and yet she never understood what it meant. What could possibly be better than those kinds of gifts? Even at age seventeen, she couldn't fully comprehend what her mom was trying to say. But that would soon change all because of a bunch of goofy seventeen year olds and their last Secret Santa…

It was two weeks before Christmas and everyone was in a good mood. Decorations began to be set up and snow was falling from the heavens. You had to be careful where to walk or you might find yourself under mistletoe. You could hear the knights of armor singing Christmas tunes and the ghosts had a special glimmer to they're complexion. Even the caretaker was in a good mood!

Every Christmas, ever since first year, Lily, her three friends Charlie, Mel and Alice, and the marauders held an annual Secret Santa. Lily always got one of her friends so it was easy to pick out the present. This year was different though. This year she got someone she knew nothing about

"Alright I'll go first." Sirius Black exclaimed to the group of seventh years. He reached in the hat and got a piece of paper that had a person's name on it. The hat was passed around until it finally got to Lily. As she reached for the remaining paper only one thing was on her mind- _Not Potter. Not Potter. Not Potter. _She read the paper that was in her hands and tried to keep a blank, non-caring face. In big messy writing showed the name-

James Potter 

Up in the seventh year girls dormitory three girls were enjoying themselves, gossiping and planning their Hogsmede trip next week. On girl was lying on her bed thinking. What did she know about Potter? What could sh get him? After about half an hour she decided to voice her thoughts.

"What do you guys know about Ja-Potter," Lily asked.

"Why do you like him or something? Finally came around huh Lils," Charlie said jokingly.

"No, I got him for the stupid Secret Santa thing, but I don't know what to get him."

"He likes Quidditch. Maybe you can get him a broom or something. Didn't they come out with a new broom this summer," Mel suggested. Lily argued that he would have all the Quidditch stuff he needed because he was rich. For the rest of the night the girls thought of different things Lily could get James, none of which would be a nice present at all.

Hogsmede weekend was approaching and Lily still didn't know what to get James. She would constantly be caught staring at James trying to figure out what he liked and more than once she realized that he looked at her a lot too. During they're head patrols Lily would talk to him more to try to find out what he likes, but that didn't work. He was so obsessed about Lily he didn't want to talk about himself.

Many people thought that Lily was finally falling for that Potter charm but her friends knew better. Lily just wished she knew better too. The more she talked to James the more she realized he wasn't as bad as she thought. Every night, Lily would tell herself she didn't like him. She only wanted to talk to him so she could get a present.

Finally, the day came. The teens had the whole day to shop for their presents and then they would present them to the person. After an hour, everyone had their presents except for one person. Lily was hitting every store. She was looking at every little thing in every store hoping something would pop out at her. The day came to an end and Lily reluctantly made her way back to the castle.

She felt so bad for James; he would be the only one without a present and it was all her fault. He probably wouldn't like her anymore. Not now that she didn't have his present. Seven years of him having a crush on her and… _Wait, that's it,_ Lily thought and she ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily, where's your present," Alice asked her curiously.

"Oh I have it, don't worry. I just couldn't wrap it, that's all," Lily said smiling.

"What'd you get him if you couldn't wrap it," Mel asked. Lily just replied with an evil smile.

One by one, they exchanged gifts. Sirius got a motorcycle helmet from Charlie, Remus got a book from Mel, Peter got a box full of sweets from Alice, Charlie got a silver necklace from James, Mel got a strange kind of perfume from Remus, Alice got a jewelry box from Sirius, and Lily got a watch with little gems from Peter. Everyone looked at Lily who was the last person to give a present, but she didn't have anything.

She walked up to James who had a confused look on his face. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, everyone stared at her with astonishment. She knew she had given him the best Christmas present he could want. Lily finally understood what her mother had meant…

A/N: I told u it was bad… 


End file.
